Boys Night Out
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: Roy and Kaldur fight over what Disney movie Lian should watch. Wally and Dick watch in amusement. Lian's just happy there's a fight going on. Crack!


**Title**: Boys Night Out  
**By**: Xmarksthespot  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own YJ and I don't own any of the Disney movies mentioned in this story.

**X-X-X-**

Upon entering the small apartment, Kaldur was the first to speak as Wally dashed for the fridge and Dick sat himself down onto the couch.

"Thank you for inviting us to your home, my friend," he called out, as Roy was still retrieving his belongings from the bedroom. He looked around the room though, and added: "But where is your wife?"

"She's out with Artemis for some 'sisterly bonding,'" Wally replied instead of Roy, with air quotes that further confused the Atlantean. He then shrugged. "I think that means shopping or—"

Roy chose that moment to step into the living room with baby in tow and a bag of films. "They're out at a bar picking fights with drunken men," he said, earning a few smiles and chuckles from his friends.

Placing Lian in her playpen, and the bag of movies onto the table, Roy made his way to the kitchen. "Our gaming night will have to be put on hold for about an hour, guys," he said as he dug through the cupboards. "I need to feed Lian first and put her to bed—she only eats when there's a movie on, so I'll just pop in a DVD for a bit and then she'll be fast asleep after the fourth bite."

The other three nodded, though Wally and Dick excitedly jumped to the bag of films, raving about each case that they pick up. Meanwhile, Kaldur patiently skimmed through Roy's collection when his webbed hands found themselves picking up one film in particular, just as Roy re-entered the living room with the baby food.

"Is that—" Wally started, but then began to laugh.

"_The Little Mermaid_?" Dick finished with a skeptical brow, though couldn't help but snicker as well.

Even Roy found the situation amusing, but held his tongue as to not offend his kind-hearted friend.

"It is a wonderful children's classic," Kaldur explained. "I believe Lian would quite enjoy it."

However, Roy had a different idea in mind, and picked up another movie, flashing it for his friends to see. "Kaldur, I'm pretty sure I know what my daughter likes best, and she wants to watch _Brave_."

Dick and Wally sat down onto the couch—Wally picked the girl up and placed her on his lap so that she may watch as well. The younger male, despite having matured over the years, pulled out his phone and began recording the argument he sensed was coming.

"My friend, while I respect your decision, I should remind you that Ariel, too, is a redhead and thus would allow Lian to feel connection to the film," Kaldur said with a gentle smile.

"Uh, Kal, I don't think Roy wants Lian to watch _Brave_ because the lead's a redhead. It's probably gotta do with the—" Wally paused to hand sign the image of an arrow being shot from a bow, careful as to not hit Lian from her front row seat; she giggled when Wally began making sound effects of a bow being fired.

Disgruntled, Kaldur focused on the oldest in the room. "While _Brave_ is a recent addition to the Disney films, _The Little Mermaid_ remains a classic for young girls to look up to. Lian is at an influential age and can greatly benefit from watching the same movies that our generation looked up to when we were children."

"You guys _could_ just watch bo—"

"Shut it, Dick," Roy interrupted, briefly addressing the crowd sitting on the couch before turning to Kaldur again. "Why would I want my daughter watching a mermaid who's not even decently dressed?"

"Jeez, taller than half of you here, and still being treated like a kid," Dick muttered, but kept the smirk printed on his face.

"_Roy_," Kaldur began in his serious tone of voice. "The Mer-community is both well-loved and well-_respected_ among my people. Their dress-code not only reflects the rich history of Atlantis, but represents the foolishness of being ashamed of one's body as men and women come in all shapes and sizes—an important moral that young Lian here can learn from."

Roy groaned and his knuckles grew white as he tightened his grasp around the DVD. "What my daughter needs to learn is that no boy is worth a nickel and that she can be happy by learning to be independent of them!"

On the side, Wally and Dick both had their hands over their own mouths to prevent loud laughter from echoing through the room. The only sounds that could be heard from the three of them were Lian's happy giggles, and her clapping at the sight of her father and 'uncle' verbal spar.

"Do you not believe that Merida's thick, Scottish accent will confuse Lian? Even _if_ she is to watch _Brave_, what are the chances of her comprehending the dialogue provided in the movie?"

"Guys, she's two. I don't think she'll underst—" Dick was cut off, though he almost expected it.

"Lian's already capable of babbling in Vietnamese _and_ English. I don't think she'll have a _problem_ with a small accent. And you're one to talk—what about that talking lobster with the heavy Jamaican accent?" Roy countered.

"_Or_, we can just keep watching these two argue. I'm sure Lian's having a grand time watching them fight—don't you Lian? Yes, you just love fights, don't you?" Wally said with a babied voice and then turned to Dick. "And we both know which side of the family _that_ came from," he whispered in his friend's ear.

The youngest hero nodded, and looked back at the two, fully grown men still standing in the middle of the living room. He was tempted to reach over and grab the baby food from the table that Roy had set it on, and feed Lian himself, but he didn't want to interrupt the battle that was going on. Rather, he continued to record the scene.

"While I may agree that Sebastian's voice may not be accurate to the true music that comes from crustaceans," Kaldur said, "he is merely there for the entertainment of children, as are most animated creatures in these movies. He is not, nonetheless, a major character that would affect Lian."

Roy growled. "We are going to watch _Brave_, whether you like it or not."

"No, I am afraid you are delusional, Roy. _The Little Mermaid_ is the film that shall be watched today."

Just then, there was a click at the door when both Jade and Artemis walked into the room, both with an amused grin plastered on their faces.

"Looks like you guys enjoyed your night," Artemis said with a hand on her hip.

Jade on the other hand, walked pass by her husband and the Atlantean (not without giving an eye-roll visible to the two), and picked her daughter up from Wally's lap.

"Is my poor, little baby _pissed off_ at her daddy for not letting her watch her favourite movie– there, mommy will help you," she cooed before reaching for the film of her choice. She pushed Roy aside as she placed the movie into the system. With a satisfied and triumphant smirk, Jade pressed onto the remote which played _Alice in Wonderland_.

Neither Roy nor Kaldur defied the former assassin's actions.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review :)


End file.
